2057 Atlantic hurricane season (Everyone)
The 2057 Atlantic hurricane season was an event in tropical cyclone meteorology. List of storms Tropical Storm Amy Tropical Storm Amy did not affect land. Tropical Depression Two Tropical Depression Two did not affect land. No pressure estimates were taken during the system's lifetime. Tropical Storm Brady Brady was one of the southernmost Atlantic tropical cyclones ever recorded. It made landfall near Panama City, Panama and continued into the Pacific basin, growing into one of the most powerful hurricanes recorded there. One death and $2 million (2057 USD) in damage were reported. Hurricane Claudia Tropical Storm Dennis Hurricane Elizabeth Hurricane Fred Hurricane Gloria Tropical Storm Horus-Isis Tropical Storm Horus-Isis did not affect land. This storm had two names because it was initially believed Horus had degenerated and Isis formed, but post-storm analysis revealed that Isis was actually a later regeneration of Horus. Only one pressure reading was taken from the system, during the time it was a minimal tropical depression. Tropical Depression Ten Lasting roughly 15 hours, Tropical Depression Ten did not affect land. It begun as a subtropical cyclone but became tropical later on in its life. Similar to Tropical Depression Two, no pressure readings are available from Tropical Depression Ten, nor was any satellite image of the depression taken. Hurricane Jester Hurricane Jester did not affect land, being recurved early in its development eastward by an extremely strong weather trough. However, as an extratropical cyclone, its remnants split into two. The weaker half of the storm, named Quinn by the United Kingdom Met Office (UKMO), recurved to sea because of the placement of the subtropical ridge, but the stronger half, named Preston by the UKMO, continued towards Europe, affecting Great Britain, France, Germany, The Netherlands, Denmark, and Norway to levels not seen from a natural disaster since the North Sea flood of 1953. No impact was reported from Jester while tropical or European Windstorm Quinn, but European Windstorm Preston killed approximately 900 people and caused $3 billion (2057 USD) in damage across the European Union. Hurricane Koryn Hurricane Koryn did not affect land. It was absorbed into the stronger Hurricane Jester by a Fujiwhara interaction. Hurricane Lappy Hurricane Lappy affected Florida, the United Kingdom, Scandinavia and Russia and killed over 99,999,999 people. It was a Category 4 hurricane which was absorbed into the stronger Typhoons Blappy and Nappy in Japan during an intense Fujiwhara interaction. Tropical Storm Mamie Tropical Storm Mamie made landfall over northeastern Mexico, killing two and causing roughly $1 million (2057 USD) in damage. No significant damage from the system was reported. However, Mamie crossed into the East Pacific, and similar to Hurricane Brady, intensified into an exceptionally intense hurricane. Subtropical Depression 15 Subtropical Depression 15 did not affect land. No pressure estimates were taken during the system's lifetime. It took place in Maryland and Delaware in North America. Hurricane Norbert Hurricane Norbert was one of the most dramatic, violent, and devastating hurricanes ever recorded. Around 200,000 people were injured and 84,000 died. It took place in Nunavut, Canada. Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Paul Storm names Category:Future storms Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Storms with a silly name Category:Everyone's Hypothetical Season Category:Super Storms Category:LOL Category:Storms with amazing tracks